


Brotherly embrace

by Deal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deal/pseuds/Deal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для tayrys. Просто потому, что ты есть.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brotherly embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Для tayrys. Просто потому, что ты есть.

В Южной Каролине неустойчивый климат. И, кажется, Винчестерам повезло оказаться здесь в самый разгар сезона дождей. Грозы следуют одна за другой, слишком привычные для местного населения, но не для Сэма, с его-то бронтофобией*. Дин впервые злится на отца, когда понимает, что тот не вернется в назначенное время. Собственно, обычное явление, но злость приходит именно сейчас, когда ему снова и снова приходится успокаивать напуганного пятилетнего брата, таращащего на него свои влажные от страха глаза.

На улице темно, как ночью; небо привычно затянуто тучами, ветер набирает силу, пригибая кроны молодых деревьев к земле. В холодной мотельной комнате пока тихо, уличный шум еще не обрел ту силу, которая позволила бы ему проникнуть через основательно законопаченное окно. Мелкий сопит на соседней кровати, натянув одеяло до самой макушки. Время обеда, но в холодильнике вчера повесилась мышь. Сэма нужно кормить, да и самому перекусить не помешало бы, и Дин, скрепя сердце, оставляет спящего братишку, выбегая в маркет неподалеку. 

Раскаты грома застают его уже на обратном пути. Молния разрывает небосвод, на секунду озаряя все вокруг ярким призрачно-белым светом. Холодно, слишком холодно для начала мая в южном штате. Из-за льющего стеной дождя рубашка намокает и неприятно липнет к телу, заставляя ежиться от порывистого ветра. Дин вздрагивает, застигнутый очередным грохотом беснующейся стихии, и вздыхает с облегчением, минуя крыльцо и вставляя ключ в замочную скважину. 

Еще с порога он слышит сдавленные всхлипы. Это Сэм, проснулся, разбуженный грозой за окном, и точно куда-то спрятался. Возня в стенном шкафу подсказывает, где искать брата. Сумка с продуктами вываливается из рук, когда Дин спешно шагает туда, спотыкаясь о брошеное на полу одеяло. Он распахивает створки и в пыльном нутре шкафа взглядом выхватывает из полумрака сгорбленную фигурку рядом с отцовским рюкзаком. Плечи Сэма подрагивают, лицо он прячет в ладонях.

\- Эй, Сэмми, все хорошо, - Дин приседает и тянет мелкого на себя. Сэм сопротивляется, он всегда сопротивляется, но страх гонит его в объятия брата и, уткнувшись заплаканным личиком во влажную фланель, он затихает, изредка шмыгая носом. Дин ободряюще гладит его по спине, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы под ладонями. Сэм успокоился, а значит - Дин знает - сейчас начнет показывать характер.

\- Фу, ты мокрый и холодный, - недовольно сморщившись, заявляет он, отстраняясь.  
\- Ага, - улыбается Дин. Он смотрит, как молоко тоненькой струйкой вытекает из пакета, треснувшего по шву при падении, но даже не делает попытки встать и исправить ситуацию. Потому что да, вот оно: очередной раскат грома заставляет Сэма позабыть обо всех своих капризах. 

Все будет хорошо, Сэмми, это всего лишь гроза.

**Author's Note:**

> Бронтофобия - боязнь грозы.


End file.
